Products containing color pigments that are intended to alter a wearer's appearance when applied to the skin are commonly referred to as makeup. Makeup that is meant to be used on the face is traditionally applied with a brush, a sponge, or fingertips. Properly applying makeup to the skin can be a lengthy process that requires training and experience, and many people feel that they are unable to properly apply makeup to themselves. Accordingly, various schools offer programs in cosmetology or makeup artistry. Yet some people may not want to visit a cosmetologist on a regular (e.g., daily) basis, due for example to cost and time constraints. And cosmetologists may not always be readily available.
Embodiments of the current invention relate generally to makeup applicators and methods of applying makeup.